


Politics of the Heart

by Catw00man



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Another Road Traveled Universe, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a relationship with a superior officer is never easy but the Fuhrer and his favorite Colonel have found a way to balance all the scales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Politics of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Political Alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240037) by [Catw00man](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man), [Zippit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit). 



> Ahhh this was a fun one. Actually I believe this one can be seen as being part of mine and Zippit’s [Another Road Traveled](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Another_Road_Traveled) universe, some time before Political Alchemy, but you definitely don’t have to read that for this. That just gives it context. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This was written for the 2013 round of [fma-slashfest](http://fma-slashfest.livejournal.com/) on livejournal for the prompt: _Roy/Ed: manipulation and politics – only here could he be his equal_

“It’s pointless.” Ed scowls and crosses his arms as he locks his eyes on the stubborn man at the head of the large, wooden conference table. “You know what happened last time we were in Aerugo. You know how they are with all their stupid traditions and ceremony bullshit.” He shakes his head so hard a small lock of his long, golden hair pulls free from its tie. “It’s useless and a total waste of time. We might as well go outside and spit against the wind.” Several other sets of eyes lock on him and Ed grits his teeth for a moment before finally tacking on a muttered, “Sir,” to the end of his tirade. 

It’s a stupid conversation. Even Roy has to know it and Ed can’t figure out why they’re even having this debate. Aerugo isn’t going to help them. They’re a backwards, isolationist country that’s much too wrapped up in their own deities and superstitions to be concerned about Amestris. Sending a delegation there is completely pointl— 

“You obviously feel very strong about this.” State the obvious much, Roy? Ed digs his nails into his palm in an effort to keep from rolling his eyes as the Fuhrer maintains his eternally cool persona. “However, I’m afraid I disagree.” 

Ed’s eyes widen. Is he _seriously_ going to devote an entire delegation to a useless “make nice” mission to Aerugo? It’s ridiculous, but at least he won’t have to—

“And I want you to head the delegation.”

“What?!” Ed sits up straight in his high backed chair and shakes his head. “Ro—” Ed barely manages to cut the much too personal name off in time. He really does hate these mixed meetings with other stupid high ranking officers. “You have to be kidding.” He may be able to keep from using his name, but he can’t keep the disbelief and annoyance out of his voice. “It’s a pointless diplomatic exercise.” He narrows his eyes when Roy’s dark ones don’t waver even a fraction. “You of all people should know how particularly unsuited I am to such a mission.”

Ed doesn’t miss the nods from around the table. He should feel insulted, and maybe he will later, but if his perceived incompetence can get him out of this stupid mission he’ll consider it a win. He’s barely even been back in Central for a week. The last thing he wants to do is go traipsing down south for no good reason. 

“I’m well aware of your limitations, Fullmetal.” Ed barely keeps from bristling at the insult, but at least the bastard’s starting to see sense. “However, the Royal House of Aerugo has expressly requested that the delegation include the ‘Alchemist of the People.’” Roy’s voice keeps the same calm and commanding tone, but Ed knows him too well. He sees the weariness in his Fuhrer’s eyes, but it still doesn’t mean he agrees with him. “I trust a week should be enough time for you to brief your men and be ready to travel.”

A week? Ed barely keeps his expression from falling and giving away his every inner thought. Roy’s been helping him with that for years, but at a time like this it’s still a struggle. Only a week? They both know he could have his men ready in less than three days, at least he’s buying them a little more time. Ed carefully schools his expression to keep the usual scowl off his face and nods. “That will be plenty of time, _sir_.

Roy’s eyes remain locked on Ed and he has to wonder what the other officers think. Do they only see him as an insubordinate Colonel? Or could some of them actually see through this song and dance he and Roy constantly have to play. This isn’t the first time he’s been ordered to do something he finds stupid and he knows it won’t be the last. But it doesn’t mean he has to like it. If anything each time seems to get harder as the weight of the Fuhrer’s chair seems to get more and more pronounced.

“I’m glad to hear it.” The words are simple, even a little upbeat, but Ed sees straight through them. Roy doesn’t give anything away with his body language or his tone of voice. He’s beyond being a master of self-control. But they’ve been together much too long for Ed not to see the truth in his eyes. They’re laced with a deep pain and frustration that’s clear as day, until it isn’t. Damn bastard. He was letting him see it on purpose, probably so he’d be even more easily manipulated. Is there ever a time he’s not having his strings pulled?

“Now, what was next? The security report, correct?”

Roy looks over to Hawkeye and Ed lets his mind wander as the new security measures are laid out. He helped design many of them so it’s not like he needs to pay attention. Instead his thoughts drift to the upcoming humidity and ridiculous rituals of Aerugo.

~*~*~*~

Ed hurls his push knife into the target about thirty feet away. It lands with a hard thud, burying itself to the hilt in the sturdy, stuffed form. He sighs in mild satisfaction as he trudges forward to collect his weapons. Knife throwing isn’t the most efficient way to deal with someone, but it is good for buying time to launch or run from an attack. It’s also nice for the element of surprise because most people don’t expect sharp objects flying at vital organs. Ed stops in front of the target and gathers up the blades on the ground before standing to study this “direct hit.”

The throwing knife is buried deep in the practice dummy, but it’s hardly a stand in for the real thing. That’s not why he does this, though. Sure his knives have come in handy more than once, but it was the practice it took to learn the skill that he benefited from the most. More than once it’s been a good way to vent his frustrations, not to mention it’s helped his aim tremendously. With a spinning knife you always run the chance of hitting the target with something other than the tip of the blade, but if you throw it had enough even the hilt can be an effective weapon. 

Ed yanks the knife out of the dummy then does a quick spin kick with his automail leg. It’s impulsive and juvenile but the resulting crack in the wooden support of the target brings a smile to his lips. The stuffed dummy falls backwards and Ed stares down at the shattered wood at the base. He didn’t intend on snapping it completely. He probably should have used his other le—

“I take it the meeting didn’t go well.” 

Ed flinches at his destructiveness being witnessed and he glances over his shoulder to see Havoc lighting up as he comes onto the practice field. He really should’ve heard him coming. Ed kneels down, sets his knives aside then claps his hands together to repair the fallen target. He mends the knife cuts in the thick fabric as well before grabbing his knives and turning to face his observer.

“You say that like you already know.” Jean shrugs as he takes a drag on his cigarette and Ed shakes his head. How many times have they had this conversation the last couple of years? It’s actually starting to feel as routine as the all too frequent public battles with Roy. 

“Come on, Aerugo isn’t _that_ bad.” Ed arches an eyebrow. So he really does know. He shakes his head and wonders again where he gets all his information.

“One would almost think you’re the one sleeping with him with as on top of things as you usually are.” Jean shoots him a dark look that has Ed chuckling as he puts away his knives. He hasn’t been out here long and it’s doubtful Roy’s even done with all of his meetings for the day. Ed cut out early on the excuse of prepping for his mission so he’s not exactly sure how Havoc knew he’d be here or why he knows the details, not that he minds. 

“You know better than that one, Boss.” Ed laughs again as Jean blows out a long stream of smoke deliberately in his direction. “Seriously though, it should be an easy enough mission. They’ll probably treat you like royalty down there. Better than the Northern reconnaissance I’m about to be sent off on.”

“Ahhhh, so you’re the lucky one that got that mission, huh?” Ed rolls his eyes because he’d much rather be outfitting his automail for the cold as much as he hates it to be off doing something that’s actually meaningful. But these days it’s a lot harder for him to go unnoticed. Havoc’s obviously better suited for stealth, but that doesn’t mean he has to like it. He reaches back to retie his hair that’s come loose during his practicing. “Least you’ll be making a difference.”

“Yeah, probably.” Jean flicks the cherry off the end of his cigarette before pocketing the extinguished butt. “If I don’t wind up dead I guess.” He makes the statement sound sarcastic and benign but they both know better. It’s a dangerous mission, but one he’d still prefer, and he can’t help but wonder if that’s the reason he didn’t get it. 

“Don’t be stupid. We both know you’re too lucky to kill.” Havoc laughs and shakes his head. Even after all this time his near death at the hands of Lust is still a sticking point for Roy, but between the two of them they’ve turned it into more of a joke. It’s easier to focus on the scrapes they’ve survived instead of thinking about what could happen next. 

“Hope you’re right, Boss. And hope you don’t end up getting revered as golden God or something down there.” Ed snorts and rolls his eyes again. Aerugo is a weird place, no doubt, but now Jean’s just being ridiculous. “But seriously, Ed, what’s really got you all twisted up?”

Ed shrugs then turns back toward the repaired and standing dummy. He stares hard at the vaguely shaped human form and feels like punching the shit out of it. Why does Jean always have to read him so well? It’s not about stupid Aerugo or covert missions in the North. It’s not even about being ordered to do shit he doesn’t want to do, though that’s beyond frustrating. He just hates feeling like a damn pawn even though he knows that’s what they all are, including Roy.

“You know I haven’t even been back a week?” Ed doesn’t know why he says it. They’ve all been run ragged for the last several years especially between assassination attempts and so many different Fuhrers. It’s the way things are. He was just hoping that maybe there could be something that could keep him around Central a little longer. That maybe he wouldn’t be over ruled and shipped out just as soon as he got here. 

“I don’t know that I’m the one you should be talking to.” Ed hears the soft snick of Havoc’s lighter and his shoulders slump. He’s right, just like he usually is, but that doesn’t make it any easier to bear. He doesn’t want to have this conversation with Havoc or Roy. He’d rather spend the rest of the afternoon beating sparring dummies, or if he’s really lucky beating on a certain live sparring partner. “But I guess you already know that.”

Havoc’s blue jacket is tossed off to Ed’s side and a slow smile curls his lips. He really does know him pretty well. Ed glances over to the hulking Central Command building overshadowing them and shrugs out of his own jacket. Roy will probably be in meetings until dinner. If he’s not back to the Fuhrer suites by then he’ll go drag his ass there himself. Ed turns around to find Havoc in a fighting stance with a cigarette between his lips. Only Havoc.

“Yeah, I do.” Ed raises his own hands and makes a “come on” motion toward Jean. “Now why don’t we test out your skills before you leave? Can’t have you getting rusty and dying on me, ya know.”

Jean grins back and tosses his cigarette to the side and for the moment Ed relaxes into the numbing calm that total focus can bring. If only the rest of the day would be so easy.

~*~*~*~

It’s nearly dark by the time he makes it back to the Fuhrer’s compound. He sparred for a good while with Havoc and actually worked out most of his frustrations. He still should have that talk with Roy, but right now he just wants something to eat. He makes his way down the long marble halls through the set of heavy double doors leading to Roy’s suites. It’s still hard to think of them as home, but maybe that’s because he hardly gets to spend any time here. He sighs as he opens the inner doors then stops short the instant he steps inside.

The light’s on.

He has to admit he didn’t expect it. Ed looks around the front room for his bastard but he’s nowhere to be found. He drops his blue coat on a chair near the door then heads further into the suites. Ed knows he didn’t leave the lights on this morning so he has to be here somewhere. He makes his way into the large room they use as a library then smiles when he finds him in his favorite chair in the corner with a glass of wine. The rest of the meetings must’ve gone a little better if he’s only sipping wine. Ed walks over to the table next to him and pours some into the waiting, empty glass.

“I have to admit, I half expected I’d have to drag you back from the office.” Ed takes a sip and smiles at the familiar taste. He knows what’s going on here, but he won’t give it away. It’s not every day Roy pulls out their favorite wine. 

“They tried to hold me, but I told them I have more important matters to attend to at home.” Ed chuckles then takes a few steps back to drop onto the couch. He sprawls over it, one leg thrown on it and one arm stretched out along the back as he slouches down. 

“That story could only be better if it were actually true.” Roy shrugs and Ed just smiles. They can’t say their relationship is a complete a secret, but it’s not exactly in the open either. Their trusted circle knows of course, but for most others it’s all about quiet rumors and guesses. Hawkeye is very particular about who she allows in this part of the compound and that’s made things easier. That and the fact they end up at odds publicly more than they probably should doesn’t hurt things either. 

“Edward….” He knows that tone, too well, and it’s not one he wants to hear tonight. He glances over to see the expected sadness in Roy’s eyes and he shakes his head.

“Don’t. Don’t do it.” Roy sighs and Ed shakes his head before taking another sip of the sweet wine. “You and I both know the deal. I may not always like it, but outside these rooms…we play our roles.”

Ed doesn’t miss the way Roy’s shoulders slump and he hates to be the one to cause it. But they don’t have another choice. Ed’s known this almost from the beginning considering Roy’s always been his superior officer, though he hasn’t always upheld his end of things nearly as well as he does now. It was a tough thing to get over, the fact your lover has the power to order you to the ends of the country or worse. But if they were going to be together he knew he couldn’t jeopardize Roy’s authority, not in public. It’s not easy living a life of inequality, but that’s only when they’re outside these rooms.

“Come here, Edward.” Roy’s still wearing that somber expression and Ed’s still not in the mood to cater to his moping. He obviously had more planned with the wine out and he’s not about to let Roy get broody now.

“Nah, I think you should come over here.” He doesn’t miss the way Roy’s right eyebrow arches ever so slightly or the way he spins the base of his wine glass on the table beside him. He’s used to being in command and on an average night Ed would be more than happy to let him have his way. But not tonight. No, tonight he wants him to remember what it’s like to _not_ be the Fuhrer for a little while. Ed continues watching him and for a moment he’s certain he’s going to take a little more convincing, but then Roy slides his glass to the side and pushes out of his chair.

Ed grins at his uncharacteristic obedience and stretches his leg out along the couch while keeping his other foot on the floor. He’s effectively taking up the whole thing, or most of it anyway, and he’s eager to see what Roy will do. Roy looks him over slowly in that way that always makes him squirm with anticipation then moves to sit on the other side of the couch. Ed takes a breath to protest when he suddenly lies back across the couch and rests his head in Ed’s lap. 

Ed stares down at him with mild surprise. This isn’t something Roy ever does. It’s relaxing and giving up control, something his bastard spends very little time doing. He reaches down to thread his left hand through his hair and Roy sighs softly at the touch and closes his eyes. That alone brings a broad smile to Ed’s lips and he continues the motion causing Roy to relax against him even more. “You really should do this more often.”

“Mmmm, that’s a little hard to do when my favorite masseuse is rarely here.” Ed chuckles and shakes his head. Could that have been a more obvious hint? Maybe he’ll try to wake up early and pin Roy down before he can leave to give him a massage. It’s not like he doesn’t deserve it. One call to Hawkeye to open up his schedule is all it would take and he’ll seriously need to consider it.

“And whose fault is that?” Ed sets his wine glass on the couch side table then massages Roy’s temples with both hands. There was a time he’d have worried about his automail but Roy’s made it more than clear over the years how much an issue it isn’t. If anything he’s always had a sneaking suspicious his bastard craves the feel of it. “You’re the one who’s always sending me away.” Roy lets out a long sigh that almost has Ed wishing he hadn’t brought it up. But it’s not like they can pretend it doesn’t happen, even if it’s not the way they want things. At least they should get a whole week and a half this time. 

“You know that’s not how I want things. If I had my way you’d never leave these rooms.” Ed chuckles softly and shakes his head. That’s his kinky bastard. He probably would love to have Ed here in a gilded cage, but they both know how well that would turn out. 

Ed traces his fingers over the sprinkling of gray at his temples then slides automail fingers lightly down the side of his face. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?” The corners of Roy’s mouth curl up in a smile and Ed snorts at how transparent he can be. “Well, sorry. You’ll just have to be thinking of me all hot and annoyed as I wave around my show pony banner and make nice in Aerugo.” Now it’s Roy’s turn to snort but Ed doesn’t miss the way his smile grows a little more. Bastard’s probably picturing him that way right now. He gives him a light poke in the shoulder and adds, “It is a stupid mission. You have to know that.”

Dark eyes open and Ed’s breath catches the way it does most times when Roy looks at him like this. How he can look at him with so much damn emotion Ed will never know but he hopes he never stops. “You’re probably right. It most likely is pointless posturing and politics.” Ed blinks at his words because he didn’t expect him to admit it so easily. He expected a little bit of a fight, not that it would change things. “But they’re willing to talk, to you, and I can hardly turn them down.” Roy’s mouth curls into a familiar smirk and Ed knows he’s in trouble now. “Though, I suppose I could say you’re too busy being the Fuhrer’s personal concubine….”

“Shut up, bastard.” Ed laughs then leans forward to ghost a soft kiss over Roy’s lips. “Though, if you’d actually do it…I might even consider playing the part.” Roy smiles and laughs softly as Ed cards his fingers through Roy’s hair again and sits up. “Don’t worry. I’ll play the part of your dutiful alchemist. I’ll even do party tricks for them if that’s what they’re hoping for.” He looks down to find Roy smiling up at him and that right there is more than enough reason to make the damn trip. “Now, what do you want for dinner? I’m starving.”

Roy lifts his right hand and reaches up to thread his fingers through Ed’s metal ones. He brings his hand to his cheek and rubs slightly against it in that way that always makes Ed melt inside. “I was thinking Ishvalan lamb stew….” Ed makes a face only to find Roy smiling up at him. Bastard. They had more than their fill of that particular dish when they were stationed in the East. Roy would probably still enjoy it, but he knows how just the mention is enough to bother Ed. “But I saw the fresh pizza you must have picked up in the refrigerator so I put that in the oven instead.” He grins up at him and Ed responds by sliding his hands over Roy’s shoulders with a smile.

“You saw that did you?” He knows it’s not Roy’s favorite dish but ever since he found out about this place in the city that makes premade pizza pies you bake yourself he can hardly get enough of them. It’s always one of his favorite things to get when he’s in Central and he’s just glad he won’t be eating it alone. It’s one of the reasons he got it yesterday because there’s never any telling what his Fuhrer’s schedule will be and he figured at least he could enjoy a good meal. “Thanks. I know it’s not your favorite.”

“It is when you’re here.” Ed smiles at his smooth talking and wonders just how much of their wine he’s already had. It’s been awhile since Roy’s been so affectionate and he can’t say he hasn’t missed it. Roy reaches for something in his pocket with his left hand and Ed tilts his head curiously when he pulls out his watch. “Actually, it should be about done.”

Ed’s eyes widen and his stomach growls. It’s already done? He assumed Roy probably put it in when he heard him come in, but if it’s already done he must have been watching out the window. He knows Roy will do that sometimes--it’s the reason he took the parade ground route back--but it’s been so long since Roy’s had the time to do something so simple he really wasn’t expecting it. Roy starts to sit up, probably to go get the pizza, but Ed stops him with a hand on his shoulder. “Let me.” Roy tilts his head back to look up at him and he gives him a warm smile. “You relax. You look like you need it.”

Roy makes a disagreeable noise, but he doesn’t stop Ed when he carefully slips back and swings his leg over him to get up. Ed chuckles as Roy makes himself more comfortable on the couch then heads for the kitchen. The mouthwatering scent that hits him halfway there reminds him of just how hungry he was when he made his way back here. It’s times like this he could almost imagine staying here all the time as Roy’s “favorite concubine,” but it’s just a silly fantasy. He knows very well how rare nights like this are. Stupid command and all the damn responsibilities that come with it. 

Ed pushes that thought from his mind and instead focuses on the delicious aroma filling the room. He heads over to peek in the oven and sure enough the cheese is already bubbling and starting to brown. Perfect. He pulls open the oven and removes the pan with his automail hand then sets it on the stove and turns off the oven. He snags a renegade pepperoni from the edge of the pizza then claps his hands together to fashion a workable pizza cutter out of his automail. Roy would probably bitch about it, but it’ll be one less thing for them to clean later. He makes quick work of cutting the pizza then heads over to the sink to wash his hand after returning it to normal. 

Once he shakes his damp hands off in the sink he heads over to grab the pizza pan with his automail hand again along with a kitchen towel. He’s no mood for dishes tonight so as far as he’s concerned they can eat off the pan. It’ll probably annoy Roy’s fancy ass, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t plan on heading back to the kitchen tonight. He makes his way back into the library to find Roy frowning at him as he sits up on the couch. 

“Seriously, Edward? No plates? You’ve been spending too much time with Havoc.” Roy brushes his spotless pants off as he slides his feet to the floor and Ed can only shake his head at his habitual fastidiousness.

“Jean has nothing to do with it.” Ed sits next to him in the corner of the couch where he was before and slides his glass out of the way before setting the pizza pan on the folded kitchen towel. “Maybe I just didn’t want to have to do any dishes.” He smirks back at Roy who’s gotten up to retrieve the bottle of wine and his glass from the other table. 

“I would have done the dishes, Edward. You know I don’t mind.” Roy shakes his head as he refills his glass then brings the bottle over to do the same for Ed’s. He sets the bottle on the floor, slightly underneath the table and comes back to sit down again. 

Ed waits until he’s beside him again before turning toward him and grinning. “Maybe I didn’t want you doing dishes either, bastard.” He leans closer to kiss him softly and stop whatever smart ass retort Roy probably had on his lips. Roy only resists an instant before leaning into the touch. The resulting kiss lasts a little longer than Ed expects and it’s only his traitorous stomach that makes him pull back. “Sorry, I haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

“You mean lunch.” Roy’s dark eyes twinkle mischievously and Ed gives him a playful shove. 

“Shut up. It wasn’t that late.” Roy shoots him a knowing look and Ed shakes his head as he reaches for a slice of pizza. “Besides, you weren’t even here. How the hell would you—” 

Busted.

As usual his bastard uses supposition and his own damn conniving nature to make him give away more than he intended. The knowing smirk on Roy’s lips should annoy him, but at this point he should’ve known better to begin with. Ed shakes his head and shoves the pizza in Roy’s mouth when he tries to make another probably mocking comment. “Hush and eat your dinner.”

Roy grins around the slice as he takes a bite and reaches up to hold it himself. Ed grabs another piece and wolfs down nearly half of it in one bite. He actually manages to start on his second piece by the time Roy finally decides to say something. 

“Don’t be mad because I know you so well.” Ed snorts but then smiles when he feels Roy’s hand rest on his thigh. “Besides, it was probably more torture for me thinking about you here still lying in bed while I was supposed to be listening to strategy reports.”

Ed smiles because a part of him would love to believe that, but he knows better. Oh, Roy probably did do something thinking about him today, it’s probably why he’s got the wine and got the pizza going tonight, but he knows he wasn’t daydreaming when he was supposed to be working. It’s a nice thought though and for now he’d prefer to believe it. He finishes off his second piece then turns all his attention toward Roy. “So, you were thinking about me today, huh? Was I distracting?”

“You know you were.” Roy brushes his hand off on his pants then deliberately leans more into Ed’s space. His other hand is still resting on Ed’s thigh and it tightens slightly over the hard muscle. “You do make a nice sight in the morning all spread out over the bed.” Roy wets his lips and Ed lets his eyes close at the sultry sound to his voice. The man can weave seduction with words better than anyone he’s ever known and it’s been far, far too long since they had time for anything like this. Ed trembles when soft fingers trace the side of his face and he gives over to the moment completely. 

“Is that so?” Ed asks in a soft, breathy voice and Roy responds by tracing his thumb over Ed’s lower lip. Ed’s tongue darts to tease his skin and he tastes faint traces of sauce from the pizza. He parts his lips more to suck it off and Roy’s soft intake of breath causes him to open his eyes. Roy’s eyes are locked with his and Ed’s heart skips a beat at the smoldering look. He leans forward to suck his thumb completely into his mouth and there’s not missing the immediate effect it has on Roy.

His eyes darken even more and take on that smoky quality that will haunt Ed’s dreams when he’s hundreds of miles away in Aerugo. Roy’s lips part and Ed warms at the sight of his breaths coming quicker. Nothing arouses him more than seeing Roy this way and he swirls his tongue over Roy’s thumb before sucking it all the way into his mouth. 

“Yeah, that’s so.” Roy’s words are definitely huskier and Ed thrills over the fact he’s affected him so much so fast. Roy wets his lips again as Ed slowly draws back on his thumb and the timber of his voice deepens and grows even more seductive when he speaks again. “Spread out all over the bed like a bronze, golden God, tangled up in silk sheets that dare to caress your perfection.” Ed groans softly at the words as Roy finally pulls his thumb from his mouth and traces it along his jawline leaving a slight damp trail. “You’re nothing but virility and desire personified and a part of me dies every single time I have to pull back and walk away.”

Roy leans forward, his breath against Ed’s lips and Ed shivers when he comes so close to kissing him but doesn’t quite. He tilts his head instead and Ed trembles harder as Roy’s hot, wet tongue slides along his jaw. “Steel and muscle, bronze and gold, fiery passion not even I can harness on my best day….” Ed tilts his head back when Roy’s lips reaches the tender spot below his ear and sucks so sensually he thinks he might just burst into flames right here. He’d love nothing more than to grab him and tackle him to the couch, and he will…but not, yet.

“You’ve always been the brightest sun in my life, Edward.” The emotion lacing Roy’s voice is nearly enough to make Ed choke up but he somehow forces himself to remain still as Roy sucks slow and sensually at his earlobe. He traces the shell of his ear with his tongue and it takes every shred of control Ed has not to end this sweet torture now. “I’d gladly burn to cinders from your touch, incinerate to ashes from the look in your eyes.” Roy voice wavers with a husky eroticism that makes Ed’s pulse race and his body burn just like the damn sun he’s describing. He’s turning him into an inferno and Ed doesn’t want it to end until _he’s_ the one who’s ashes! Roy nuzzles his face against Ed’s neck then murmurs low and soft once more against his ear.

“I love you, Edward.”

And that’s all it takes to break the invisible bonds holding him tight.

Ed lunges for him at the same time Roy reaches out to him and claims his lips in a hard, deep kiss. The touch is electric in a way he doubts he’s felt in a year or more. It’s been so hard for them lately, but that and everything else flies out of his mind the instant he hears Roy’s deep groan against his lips. The sound shatters something long buried and nearly forgotten inside him and it’s unleashed with a fury that surprises even him. This is who they were, no, it’s more, so much more. This fire, this need, this everything is what he’s tried to pretend he wasn’t missing.

Right now Amestris can fucking rot for all he cares.

Ed pushes Roy back on the couch and just like he was craving to before he pins him down on the couch with his entire body, never even breaking the kiss. Roy groans low again and when the hell is the last time he’s heard him let go like that? It’s even more erotic than his words and Ed rubs his body over the long, lean form underneath him. Roy may like to spin words and describe him as some kind of a God, but Ed knows the truth. Roy is the sun and the fire and every other fucking perfect thing in his world and even if he can’t tell him in words he can sure as hell show him with his touch. Together, like this, they will always be equals. 

Ed kisses him hard and deep as Roy’s hands roam over his back, claiming his body in long lost ways. He reaches up to thread the fingers of his left hand through Roy’s hair and just when he leans into his touch he gives a slight pull that has Roy moaning in a way that curls his toes. How could they go so long without letting go like this? Ed slides his hand down between them and as he kisses along his pale jawline he unbuttons his now rumpled white shirt. Roy throws his head back as he pants for breath and Ed lunges forward to kiss and nip at his neck. He’d love nothing more than to mark the hell out of him right now but maybe he’ll save that for the bedroom. 

“Edwaaaaard,” Roy moans out in a low voice and it’s Ed’s turn to groan hungrily against him. He straddles Roy’s waist the best he can on the couch then pulls back enough to get the damn shirt undone. In the past he’d rip the damn thing but he’s trying not to be that reckless. The last two buttons prove to be much too difficult and Ed relents and tears the fucking shirt open, sending buttons flying. As long as he can find them later, he’ll fix it and if not he really doesn’t give a shit. Right now this is all that matters, this and the fucking gorgeous body beneath him. 

He didn’t plan on stopping. Hell, he’s not, he just needs to pause for breath and take in the sweet perfection that is his Roy. No one in this world could be a better match for him and he cherishes each and every detail others would call flaws. The faded and puckered scar on his side and the matching one on his right shoulder are marks he’ll never forget. Some might call it ironic for the Flame to be burned this way but they both know it’s hard to remain innocent when you harness so much power. 

Ed drops down and kisses over the rough skin along his shoulder as his fingers find an old but not forgotten bullet wound. He knows every scar on Roy’s body as well as his own and he cherishes each and every one because without them he wouldn’t have this man in his arms. Roy’s hand slides behind his neck to hold him close and Ed trails his kisses to his smooth, pale neck, across his throat then slowly down the center of his chest.

He’s been taking decent care of himself lately, that much is instantly obvious and Ed glides his hand over firm if no longer perfectly chiseled abs. Time has taken a toll on them both, but even still Roy is in ridiculously good shape for someone who supposedly only rides a desk. He’ll have to ask him what he’s doing these days because he still looks amazing. Ed kisses across his chest, pausing to lick and tease each nipple and savor the throaty sounds his attentions bring. Ed curls his fingers around Roy’s waistband then lowers his head to kiss down the old scar on his side. 

Roy trembles under his touches and Ed feels the tie in his hair being undone by long, skilled fingers. His own hands easily work the fastening to his trousers and Roy’s hips lift as he pushes them down his hips. Ed palms him, rubbing through his boxers and Roy bucks into his touch. He’s squirming underneath him and Ed doubts he’s ever seen anything as sexy as Roy giving over to desire. He scoots back against the side of the couch and dips his head to place wet kisses over his stomach when Roy finally seems to come to his senses and push at his shoulders. 

“Ed, c’mon. Let’s go to bed.” His breath is ragged as are his desire laden words. He shoves at Ed’s shoulders again but he’s not winning this round. Ed shakes his head as he slides his fingers back and forth underneath the waistband of his underwear. 

“Hmm, mmm. Not yet.” He lifts his gaze to grin up at his gorgeous bastard and nods toward the other end of the couch. “Scoot up a little.”

“Ed, I want….” Roy shoves a little harder at his shoulder and tries to scoot slightly away when Ed’s questing fingers graze the bare tip of his hard cock. “It’s been…Ed, let’s take this to the bedroom. I want… _you._ ”

“And you’ll get me, bastard, but you’re not the damn Fuhrer right now.” Ed locks his eyes on Roy’s desperate ones and slowly licks his lips. “Now stop arguing with me and scoot up. I’m not giving you a damn choice.”

Roy’s eyes darken again as Ed leers at him hungrily and he moves his hands to his sides. He never takes his eyes off of Ed’s as he slides along the couch until he’s in more of a sitting position. Ed shoots him his best predatory look before suddenly diving between his legs and tugging his boxers down with his thumbs. Roy’s head jerks back along with a sharp cry as Ed takes his entire length down his throat and Ed half expects him to lose it right there. But thankfully he doesn’t.

Trembling hands grip at his shoulders then brush over his hair but Ed pays them no mind. They will have plenty of time for all of that later. Right now he just wants his bastard to understand how fucking amazing he is. Ed’s hands grip Roy’s thighs then slide under them so he can curl his arms around them. Ed pins him completely then sucks him hard and deep just the way he knows he likes. Roy’s already shaking hard beneath him and he has no doubt this won’t take long. Good, that just means more fun later.

Ed glances up and Roy’s body is taut like a damn cable ready to snap. One hand is fisted in the front of the couch cushion and the other is white knuckled along the furniture back. He’s arched back so much over the arm of the couch Ed’s a little concerned he might pull something but if he does he’ll fix it with that massage tomorrow because this sexy bastard isn’t leaving him for at least a good twelve to eighteen hours. Hopefully Hawkeye’s up late enough to catch his call later. He bobs his head over him, licking and sucking at the hot, velvety flesh as his fingers tighten on Roy’s thighs. His right hand will probably leave marks but when Roy bucks hard into his mouth and cries out sharply he forgets all about possible bruises.

He looks up at him as warm release hits his tongue and Ed moans low as he swallows him down slowly. Roy shudders hard, trembling uncontrolled and wild and Ed wishes he could burn the image into his mind forever. As it is he’s already rock fucking hard but it’ll wait. It’ll wait and it’ll be fucking perfect just like this sight before him. Ed bathes him tenderly with his tongue as Roy’s muscles finally go slack and he slowly kisses his way up his body. Roy’s obviously spent and Ed nuzzles over his sweat damp chest, licking and tasting his skin until he’s practically in his lap. He hovers over him slightly then kisses over his face and jaw as Roy fights to catch his breath. 

“Ed…Ed…I wanted….”

“Shhhhh, you’ll get all you want, you sexy bastard. Now just relax and stop arguing.” Roy cracks an eye open and Ed grins at the attempted look of disapproval. Unfortunately it’s shot all to hell by the lazy and content smirk on Roy’s lips. He kisses those lips then slowly pulls back. Roy shivers at the loss of contact and reaches down to tug up his pants and boxers as Ed grabs their glasses of wine. He hands one to Roy then slides closer to him again. “If you think I’m even close to done with you tonight….”

Roy sips his wine and brushes his damp hair off his forehead. He arches an eyebrow at Ed then smirks slowly. “You do realize I’m a little older than I used to be.” His free hand slides down to his lower back and Ed shakes his head. He’s not getting off that easy. 

“Don’t give me that crap, Roy. Not after all those pretty words you were plying me with earlier.” Ed slouches down on the couch then leans over to untie his boots one handed. 

“Is that what I was doing?” Roy tilts his head to the side and Ed barely keeps from laughing at the familiar game. “Hmmm, seems like it worked out pretty well for me.” Dark, amused eyes turn to Ed as he takes another sip of wine. “How about you?”

“Funny, bastard. Funny.” Ed downs the rest of his glass then sets it aside. He feels Roy’s eyes on him but he deliberately doesn’t look at him. Instead he stands up and pulls his black undershirt up over his head and drops it on the floor. He runs both hands through his hair, shaking it out and when he turns around he sees exactly what he was going for: Roy’s hungry eyes locked right on him. It’s Ed’s turn to arch an eyebrow and ask as flippantly as he can, “Like what you see?”

“Get over here, Edward.” He’d like to tease him some more. He really would, but what he wants more is to obey his every command. There’s always been something about the give and take between them that’s been more than he could ever explain. Roy was never _just_ commanding any more than he was ever _just_ a subordinate. It’s a fine line that he loves to walk all over. He moves closer with a purposeful stealthy grace gained over years of being a soldier and he slides into Roy’s arms. He sits between his spread legs and when Roy’s fingers curl in his hair and pull him forward he submits as easily as he took control before. 

His lips are firm and hungry underneath Ed’s and he eagerly yields to their demands. Roy kisses him deep, his tongue sweeping through Ed’s mouth and sending heat rushing through him again. No one kisses like Roy, especially when he’s like this. In these moments he completely owns him with only his kiss and Ed wonders if he has any idea the power he holds. He could ask him anything now and he’d give it willingly and with no regrets. The fact he doesn’t is all part of why he loves this man so damn much.

Roy’s fingers slide through his long hair and Ed leans into the touch as they massage his scalp. His other hand runs down Ed’s back, holding him possessively as it makes its way down to his ass. Ed groans and arches against him at the carnal, dominating touch that always blocks out everything else. Roy’s hand slides to the back of his neck, holding him to the kiss as the fingers of his other hand curl hard against his ass then run over his hip. He’s as hard and horny as he was only moments ago and from the way Roy’s touching him he doesn’t think it’s going to take too much more to get him where he wants him. He kisses him back fiercely then pulls back to catch his breath.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Roy’s voice is a low growl and it fills Ed with even more need for him. It’s time to move things along because if he sits here kissing him this way much longer he seriously may go up in flames. 

“Just wanted to give you what you were asking for earlier.” Ed leans forward to lick a stripe over Roy’s neck then pulls back quickly when he tries to take command and kiss him again. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you…my _Fuhrer?_ ”

Roy groans low at his teasing submission and nods as he sits back on the couch. Ed grins as he slides off his lap and moves back to his feet. He unfastens his pants and Roy’s eyes lock on his hands. He’s intent, very intent and Ed knows it’s time to move this to the bedroom. Over the years they’ve fucked over more furniture than he can count but there’s no need to right now. When they’re done he wants to curl up in their big, comfortable bed and not move for a good eight hours. Ed takes a step back and Roy’s head instantly jerks up to meet his eyes. Ed smiles and reaches out his hand. “Why don’t we take this to bed?”

A slow, voracious smile curls Roy’s lips as he leans forward to take his hand. Ed pulls him to his feet but before he can take more than a step toward the bedroom Roy wraps him up in his arms and kisses him deep again. His hands slide up to thread through Ed’s hair then down his back to hold him flush against him. Ed’s dazed and completely breathless when Roy finally breaks the kiss and it takes a moment or two for him to regain his bearings. He reaches down for his bastard’s hand and gives him a tug. “Come on before I change my mind and need you on the damn floor.”

Roy’s low chuckle sparks his desire almost as much as the way he slides up against his back and wraps his arm around his waist. Roy kisses down his neck as Ed leads them to the bedroom and the large four poster bed. It’s extravagant, but it’s the one luxury he’s never minded one bit. Roy nips lightly at the base of his neck and Ed has to drag him all the way into the dimly lit bedroom. Roy may still want to play but Ed’s had more than enough at this point. He wants him. Bad.

Ed reaches down to pry Roy’s arm from around his waist then firmly guides him over to the bed. Roy reaches out to pull him down with him but he quickly avoids his grasp and takes a step back so he’s just out of reach. Roy grunts in disapproval until Ed slides his hands down his own chest and locks their gazes again. “I didn’t want to rush you now, considering how old and all you’ve gotten.”

Roy makes a sound somewhere near a growl and Ed’s a little surprised he hasn’t yanked him onto the bed yet. Maybe he does need a little breather or maybe he’s on to what he’s doing. “Hurry it up, Edward, or I might just decide I need a nap.”

Ed chuckles as his hands find his waist band and he licks his lips suggestively. “I think you might change your mind when you see what I have for you.” 

“Big words.” Roy leans back on the bed as he toes out of his shoes and sock, obviously more than ready for the show. “I hope you plan on living up to them.”

“Oh, you know I do.” Ed pushes his military trousers down first, sliding them down with exaggerated slowness. Roy may want to be all grabby already, but Ed wants more than that. He wants him as hard and hungry as he is. Ed stands again, eyes locked on Roy’s, and reaches down to stroke the prominent bulge in his underwear. Roy’s eyes darken with desire right before his eyes and it’s Ed’s turn to feast on the sight before him when Roy lifts his hips and pushes his pants and boxers to the floor. He’s already more than half hard and Ed’s mouth goes dry at the sight. “Mmmm, seems like you do enjoy the show. Maybe you should show me just how much.”

Ed slides his dark colored underwear to the floor and steps out of them as he moves forward. His cock is hard and aching in his hand and he strokes himself slowly until he reaches the side of the bed. Roy reaches out for his hips the instant he’s close enough and pulls him to stand between his spread legs. Ed runs his fingers through Roy’s dark hair as he looks up at him and their gazes lock as Roy leans forward and takes Ed’s cock into his hot, waiting mouth. 

“Fuuuuuuuck, Roooooy.” The heat is intense, but not as intense as what he can do with it. Ed trembles when Roy sucks over him, bobbing his head and taking him deep, so fucking deep. He grips Roy’s shoulder with his left hand and buries his right into his hair as Roy takes over, licking and sucking him so damn good. Ed throws his head back as white hot pleasure sears upward through his body from his groin and he loses track of everything but Roy’s amazing damn mouth. He has no intention of letting this end this way but fucking shit is that good! A warm hand slides between his legs, fondling and lightly tugging at his balls in all the right ways and Ed grips Roy’s shoulder tighter. He rocks into his perfect mouth, losing himself to the dual sensations when, oh fuck, when did he get the lube?!

A pair of long slender fingers smoothly work their way into his ass and Ed groans out loudly. He rocks on his feet, barely able to stay on them but Roy keeps him upright, pinning him between his mouth and his fucking skillful hands. His fingers push so damn deep inside him it nearly sends Ed up onto his toes until he’s pulled right back to the ground by the blissful suction around his cock. He’s panting hard, shaking and he can’t take much fucking more. He needs him and he needs him fucking NOW!

“Enough,” Ed snarls out and grips Roy’s shoulders with both hands. He shoves him back and moans at the feel of his fingers sliding from inside him. Roy scoots up the bed at the same time Ed climbs after him and he doesn’t miss the way Roy slides his slick hand over his own cock. Good, he doesn’t have to waste any damn time. Ed climbs up over his body and bats his hand away as he leans down to kiss him brutally while sliding right down on that big, hard cock. 

Oh, fuck, oh hell the stretch is so fucking goooooood. Ed moans deep into the kiss and tugs at Roy’s hair with one hand as he rises up slightly on his knees then slams down hard. The stretch, the fucking amazing fullness is even more intense this time and he breaks the kiss to cry out and gasp for breath nearly all at the same time. This is what he wanted, what he fucking needed and shit he never feels so damn complete as when his bastard is filling him up this way. He uses his thighs to ride him, up and down, hard and deep as he leans down to kiss him again. 

It’s intense, so damn intense and always just on the very edge of too much but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He reaches up for Roy’s hands, pinning them to the bed as he fucks himself on his perfectly large cock and he feels like he’s being consumed by an inferno. Heat blazes a trail up his nerves and makes him senseless with need. He grinds down on him harder, trying to get him even deeper because it’s not enough. It’s just not enough and somehow his bastard knows. 

He doesn’t even realize what he’s doing until Roy’s got his leg wrapped around his waist and he uses it for leverage at the same time he pushes at his hands. In less than the space of a breath Roy has him flipped over and slams back into him again. Ed keens out his pleasure as he throws his head back and Roy kisses hungrily down his throat. He writhes under him, sliding over the silk sheets and wrapping his legs around Roy’s slender waist. Roy fucks him hard, fast and Ed grits his teeth as the whole world narrows to the pounding of his thrusts and the rapid staccato of his heart beating in his ears. 

Roy’s hand wraps around his cock and impossibly the sensations intensify, sending him to a place even more blinding than the stark white of the Gate. He shakes as his body winds tighter, tighter, like a coiled spring, heat spreading through his stomach and searing him inside until suddenly there’s just a single instant of utter, perfect clarity. But the very moment he grasps it the whole world shatters around him. Ed thinks he calls out Roy’s name, but he isn’t really sure as the rapture of sheer bliss overtakes him and leaves him shuddering in a sated, boneless heap. He vaguely feels Roy pull out of him, obviously spent himself and he floats in the haziness of the moment until the sexiest voice he’s ever heard draws him right back to the moment. 

“Fuck, Edward. That’s exactly what I wanted to see.” He barely has a chance to look up before Roy’s kissing him again, deep and passionate but without the needy edge of before. Ed wraps his arms around him as Roy covers his body completely and holds him close when suddenly everything gets even better. The sex is always amazing. It’s a fiery chemistry they’ve had between them since day one, but this, this is what’s even better because this…is nothing but love. 

Roy’s hands feel like they’re everywhere at once, silently worshiping his body the way Ed was trying to do to him before but with a different motivation. This isn’t grabbing and taking. This is caressing and touching until finally he ends up curled up in Roy’s arms, his head pillowed against his chest. A tender hand runs over his hair and Ed places a soft kiss over the still rapidly beating heart beneath him. He could so easily drift away right now, and he nearly does until he remembers the conversation he wanted to finish from earlier. He could let it go, but knowing Roy they might not get another chance like this again, though he plans to do everything he can so that’s not the case. 

“Hey, Roy.” The hand on his hair stills and when he doesn’t answer Ed lifts his head slightly to look up at him. Roy’s eyes are closed, but he can tell by his breathing he’s not asleep yet. He smirks at his sad attempt to fake sleep and pokes him in the chest. “Hey, I know you’re not sleeping yet, you bastard.”

“Mmmm, couldn’t even give it five minutes before insulting me, hmmm?” Roy shifts back on the bed and attempts to tug Ed back down against his chest. “Go to sleep, Edward. I’m old and need my rest.”

Ed snorts at the absurd joke and pokes him a little harder in the chest this time. “C’mon, bastard. You know I’m not sleeping until I get my answer.”

Roy lets out a long, exasperated sigh then cracks a single eye open. “What is it? Yes, you still have to go to Aerugo so don’t even try it.”

“It’s not that.” Ed smacks him lightly on the chest then leans in to chase it with a light kiss. “I just…I was wondering.” Ed stares down at his pale skin then presses another soft kiss over his heart. He probably shouldn’t ask, but it will eat at him if he doesn’t and he won’t need that distraction. He takes a deep breath then finally forces out the words. “Were you sending me down there, on the stupid mission, to try and keep me safe? I mean, Havoc’s going up north and—”

“Edward.” Ed stills at the loving tone in his voice and the gentle touch that runs along the side of his face. “Look at me.” Ed turns his gaze up and he’s surprised to be met by completely serious eyes. Roy’s hand glides over his hair again and Ed leans into the caress. “I’d love to lie to you and tell you that’s exactly what I was doing. But it’s not.” He takes a slow breath as he strokes his hand over Ed slowly with achingly sweet tenderness. “I’d love nothing more than to keep you here or send you off some place even safer just to know nothing would ever happen to you. But….”

Roy’s eyes close briefly and when they open Ed’s struck by the love and pain he sees at the same time. “I don’t have that luxury and….” Roy cups the side of his face and Ed’s entranced by the adoring look in Roy’s eyes. “I hate that more than you will ever know. It weighs on me….” His lips curl into a soft smile as his thumb slides over Ed’s lower lip. “I know we’re in this together, you and I, and don’t hold back, even when I want to more than anything in this world.”

He looks like he’s going to say something else, but he doesn’t need to. He’s already told Ed more than he ever expected to hear and Ed leans up to place a soft kiss to his lips. Roy stills at the touch and when Ed pulls back the look of devotion he sees nearly steals his words. But it can’t. Nothing can ever take these away. 

“I love you too, Roy.”

The smile he’s graced with makes everything right again and chases away the hints of pain and the outside world. Ed rests his head back on Roy’s chest and sighs contented when he strokes his hair again. They are in this together and he never knows that more than in moments like this. Ed closes his eyes and relaxes. He’ll still need to call Hawkeye in the morning, but for now he’s going to enjoy this peace he only knows with Roy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit are always loved and appreciated. ;-)


End file.
